To Shatter Diamond
by Rhino7
Summary: Sora is missing and suffering torture at the hands of a vengeful enemy. Kairi is on a mission to find him. Riku and Tifa are closing in. And Wakka is just a bartender. Rated for blood, torture, and some sexually suggestive themes.
1. Part One

**To Shatter Diamond**

**By Rhino7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This fic is mine. So this originally started out as a one-shot, and it just kind of mutated. Now, instead of one extremely long one-shot, I'm posting this as a five-shot…better known as a full length story. Meh. There are no pairings, and it follows the continuity of my Alliance-verse. This is a new area of writing I'm dabbling with, so any constructive advice and feedback is appreciated!**

**..:--X--:..**

"Wake up."

Her voice was like liquid silk, winding through the air and tickling at his ears. The soft tones carried a smile and gentle laughter with it. If he had had any skin left, he would have had goose bumps from the light hearted bubble in her voice.

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora kept his eyes closed, determined not to acknowledge that he was awake. She wasn't here. It wasn't her. He prayed to any god who would listen that she wasn't here with him right now.

"I know you're awake. Don't you want to talk to me?" Her voice sounded slightly clipped now, but still soft and sweet and all things Kairi.

"No." His voice had to claw past clotted blood in his throat, past a sandpaper tongue and bleeding lips. It only survived as a guttural moan.

"Oh, now that's not nice. You've hurt my feelings. Look at me, Sora."

Two hands ghosted against either side of his jaw. The friction of her smooth, unblemished fingers sent sparks of hot pain through his jaw and down his neck, over his skull and through his teeth. He felt the distinct crunch of broken bone as she shifted his shattered jaw, lifting his head from his chest so that he was facing her.

Sora refused to open his eyes. He tried to pull his face from her fingers, but all that achieved were rods of pain shooting up and down his spine, making his toes tingle. His body was completely immobile, either by the shackles or by mortal limits of pain tolerance. He couldn't see himself at the moment, but it felt like his arms were being held perpendicular to his body, crucifixion style. Heavy iron shackles were latched tight around raw wrists and ankles, pinning him to the concrete wall, which was slick with grime, sweat, and blood. His blood.

How long had he been here? His back was screaming weeks, but at the rate this was going, there was no way he could survive a whole week. Blood had dried over his shredded skin, making his clothes stick to the wounds. He was sweating. He could feel the salt of it stinging his eyes and rolling down his neck, but it was cold enough to see your own breath.

"Open your eyes now." Her sing-song voice filtered through his blown eardrums.

Without wanting to, Sora opened his eyes. Well, he opened his good eye. His left eye was swollen almost completely closed. All he could see out of it were slurred colors and distinguish light from dark. There was a lot of dark.

Her face was a mass of tan and blue framed by dark red hair. He blinked a few times in quick succession to clear the murky vision of his right eye. She smiled as he did this, her overly white, too straight teeth reflected the dim light of the two torches in the chamber.

"There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She beamed.

Sora fought the convulsive trembling in his bones. His muscles were contracting with dehydration, and the massive blood loss was pushing him into shock. His jaw was locked painfully, keeping his teeth from chattering. Instead, his whole skull quivered uncontrollably.

"Go to Hell, bitch." He managed, flecks of spittle and blood dribbling over his lips.

She offered a mock offended look, "Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?"

"You're not Kairi." Any bite he tried to put into the remark was voided by the weak rasp in his voice.

She chuckled lowly in her throat, "Your little friends back home don't know that."

"Where is she?"

"Who? Your main squeeze? Sorry, sugarplum, I can't tell you that." Her voice was anything but sweet now. It was instead silky with poison, tainted.

"Who are you? What are you?" He ground out.

She laughed again, "You keep your lips sewn shut for three days and you finally open up to ask stupid questions. I'm surprised at you."

"Just answer, you bit—"

The back of her hand connected with the side of Sora's face. He jerked his head with the blow with a crack. Her knuckles and the length of her nails ran across his skin, stinging all the way.

"Tsk tsk, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She hissed.

Sora groaned and breathed deliberately, trying to ease the agony away. He could hear her bare feet move across the brick floor back toward the table where her instruments lay waiting.

"Let's skip the monologuing and get back to play time, shall we?" She chirped.

**..:--X--:..**

"If she punches in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun one more time I'm going to punch her in the ovaries." Tidus grumbled, glaring over the rim of his beer at the girl sauntering over to the jukebox.

"What, you don't like that song?" Selphie said, nudging him with her elbow and sipping at her apple martini.

"It's not that I hate the song, which I do, but four times? Back to back? Really? No one here is that drunk." Tidus waved an arm at the other drinkers in the bar.

Kairi held the neck of her beer with startlingly steady hands. The rim of the bottle was propped against her lips. She'd been nursing the drink for half an hour, finally giving up and going for just tonguing the cool glass. Seriously? They were commenting on some girl who couldn't hold her liquor or her music taste in check? Three days was apparently long enough to declare someone dead.

"_I come home in the morning light. My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_

"Merciful lord…" Tidus taking a long draught from his beer, "I'd like to tell her how to live her life right."

Selphie smacked him across the back of the head, "Wakka, let's have another for Mr. Grumpy-pants."

Wakka trudged over with a sour face, "You're just milkin' this, ya?"

Selphie grinned triumphantly, "I'm just glad one of us finally works at a bar."

Kairi sighed, setting her bottle on the bar with a soft clink. "You can finish mine off."

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka watched her take up her purse and jacket from the adjacent stool. Tidus frowned, blinked, and snatched up Kairi's now room temperature beer and drained it.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked.

Kairi pulled her jacket on and eyed her friend steadily, "You really just asked me that?"

Selphie averted her gaze to the floor. One of Wakka's co-workers barked something at him and he edged away from his friends, eyes studying Kairi. Tidus set the beer down and swiveled on his stool to face her.

"The police said the trail is cold. Kairi, there's no—"

"How can a trail be cold after just three days?" She interrupted, "They just aren't looking hard enough."

"Why would you say that?" Selphie said softly.

"Maybe just accepting that Sora is—that he's gone would make the paperwork easier." Kairi growled, digging into her purse for her car keys.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Wakka set his attention back on the conversation.

"To get some answers. Police won't get their hands dirty, then I will."

"You're drunk." Selphie argued.

"Better drunk and motivated than drunk and apathetic." Kairi muttered, heading for the exit.

"Wait, wait," Tidus lifted a hand, "At least let me drive. You're drunk." He stood off the stool, swayed, and did a face plant on the floor.

Wakka rounded the bar, "I'll drive. You're all half-plastered."

Selphie rubbed her forehead, "Fine, you two ride off into the sunset. I'll take Tidus home."

Tidus sat up, "Oh, I'm dandy, really."

Wakka rolled his eyes and took the keys from Kairi, "I'll drop you two off on the way to the station, ya?" He signaled to his co-worker, "Emergency, I gotta go."

"They'll just let you take off like that?" Tidus asked.

"As long as boss man doesn't find out. Come on." Wakka shepherded them to the door.

"Thanks, Wakka." Kairi said quietly.

As they crossed the bar, Kairi angled away from her friends and over to the jukebox. Little Miss Thing was leaning against it, twirling her curly blond hair with her manicured fingers. She gave Kairi a once over as she walked over, pouting out her lips contemptuously.

"_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls, they wanna have fun."_

Casually, Kairi approached the box, knelt down, and jerked the power cable from the wall outlet.

"Seriously, throw in some Styx once in a while." She suggested.

The girl started to retort, but Kairi breezed past her, catching up to her friends. Selphie and Tidus had crammed into the backseat, and Wakka was revving the engine. Kairi slid into the passenger seat. Wakka pulled the blue convertible out into mid-afternoon traffic.

"Oh, so NOW you decide the shut that music up?!" Tidus slurred behind her.

**..:--X--:..**

"Wake up."

Her voice was like sandpaper, chugging through the air and grating his ears. The gravelly tones carried a smile and harsh laughter with it. It was like hearing rusty nails running in a blender. If he had had any voice left, he would have cried out at the sinister addition to the normally gentle voice.

"Tired already? My, my, maybe I overestimated you."

Sora let his eyes fall open, gazing without focus at the blood stained concrete floor. He could see her feet, bare and with bright blue painted nails, standing on the grimy floor littered with shards of glass.

"Did she ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?"

He choked on bile and clenched and unclenched his fists. One finger lifted up to brush across his collarbone, the one she hadn't yet broken, and traced a sensuous line down his stomach and back up to his throat. Her fingertip lingered over his jugular vein, tapping lightly at the burned skin.

"Still not up for conversation?"

He had no words to waste on this…this monster parading around wearing Kairi's skin. Even if he had, if he could devise insults strong enough, he couldn't have. The Mute Spell she'd cast on him half an hour earlier had yet to relinquish its hold on his vocal chords. As if she was reading his thoughts, she withdrew her hand from his neck.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Still a mime. Well, I couldn't have you screaming."

Sora closed his eyes briefly, trying to fend off the waves of pain currently permeating his blood from the corkscrews wrenched into the skin and muscle of his arms.

"I know, I know, a true sadist would enjoy the screaming." She was still talking, clasping her bloodstained hands behind her back and sauntering back to the table. "But there's something to be appreciated about working in silence."

Her hands drifted over the various weapons scattered across the table. She'd used the whip, the one with the coarse, steel fibers, and the pliers, and even the lighter fluid and the salt. Now, she moved past the bloodied instruments and settled on a thin fencing sword.

"Now this is fitting."

She lifted the whippy sword and strode back over to Sora, eyes glinting. Sora tried to steady his breathing, but he only managed several short, shaky gasps that shook through his shattered ribcage. Nausea rolled through him, but he swallowed hard and stilled the tremor in his outstretched limbs.

"Isn't this what you do? Fight off the bad guys with one of these?"

She giggled and brandished the sword with a flourish, assuming a pompous fencing stance.

"First we bow." She held the sword at face level and did a curt bow. Straightening, she tilted her head, "What, you won't bow? Dear, dear, not a man of proper manners, are you?" She giggled and jabbed forward with the sword, sending the tip against one of the stab wounds on Sora's leg.

Sora mouthed soundlessly, his yell stolen by the spell. She was chuckling.

"On guard!" She chirped, driving forward again.

This time, the sword slapped against the puckered, burned underside of his arm. Pain rippled across the limb and he threw his head back against the wall. Lights danced across his tunneling vision.

"Ah, ah, ah, not swooning on me now, are you?" She cackled, lashing out again.

The fencing instrument lanced across his chest, catching the handle of one of the corkscrews embedded in his shoulder and the breath was sucked out of his lungs in an attempt to scream. The pain was blinding. He could hardly see anything. Was it possible to go blind from physical trauma?

Then her breath was on his face. The lights were still running rampant across his sight, but he could feel her up close. She was suddenly inches away from him, revolting and vile. Yet still beautiful.

"You should have retired your little pocket wand and left locked doors closed, big boy." She whispered, her fingers twirling themselves around his hair, slick and damp with sweat.

Too much of her skin was touching his skin, and it disgusted him. Her chest was pressed against his, and her lips were ghosting across his cheek as she spoke.

"Now look what has become of us." She inhaled deeply, "Look at me."

Sora blinked repeatedly as his eyes scalded and sent irritated tears down his cheeks. She was a blob of skin and blue eyes before him. His vision cleared slowly, and she smiled at him, and for a moment, just a second, he almost thought it was the real Kairi. Then she was reaching up, grasping a hold of the corkscrew at his elbow, and then she twisted.

A new door of agony was unlocked and thrown open, and Sora could only silently scream himself into hoarse stillness.

**..:--X--:..**

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll try to keep that in mind." Kairi hung up her cell phone and slipped it back into her purse.

"That doesn't sound like a Destiny Islands call." Wakka said coolly, humming Kairi's car down the highway at a clipped 70 miles an hour.

"That was Tifa Lockhart from Radiant Garden. They've been investigating Sora's disappearance too." Kairi remarked tersely, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"You think he was dude-napped to another world?" Wakka questioned.

"No."

"Then spill it, woman. Where am I aiming the horsepower, ya?"

Kairi lowered her hand from her face and glared at him, "Our island."

They had dropped Tidus and Selphie off just outside their apartment building. By then, Tidus had been singing about the Copa Cabana and Selphie had grown adamant about helping Kairi and Wakka. In the end, the two more sober friends had won out and Selphie had aided Tidus up the stairs.

Depending on how far their digging got tonight, Kairi didn't want two sloshed friends potentially getting in the way and getting hurt. She was wary enough of Wakka helping her, but she wasn't stupid enough to think she could man a one-person rescue mission by herself.

"Our island? The one we played on when we were kids?" Wakka exhaled heavily, "That's an hour drive from here. What's put the island in your crosshairs?"

"Sara Pritchet." Kairi said simply. When Wakka lifted an eyebrow, she continued, "Also known as Agnes Lily: also known as Veronica Andrews."

When Wakka's eyebrow continued to move higher, she drew a deep breath. "They're all aliases of a recently escaped fugitive of the Alliance. She was charged with treason and attempted murder, along with three counts of successful homicide."

Wakka whistled, "What's she got to do with Sora?"

"She wasn't silent in her anti-Allied views. She pretty much came out and said we should all raise the white flag and place our loyalties in Xehanort's hands." Kairi explained, "She was finally arrested when she took a .45 to work one day, mowed down three co-workers and shot her commanding officer."

"Riku." Wakka muttered. "Son of a bitch."

Kairi nodded, "She broke out of max security last week. I don't know how, but I know she had her eyes on Destiny Islands, on Sora."

"Just because he's the Keybearer? Why not go try to finish off Riku?" Wakka said, grimacing.

"Riku's still in Radiant Garden, in the closest knit area of Allied soldiers and security. Even in her mental state and with her abilities, she's not stupid enough to try that."

"Okay, I figured she was a few fries short of a happy meal, but this zealot has abilities?"

"Unfortunately, she can shapeshift."

Wakka's face went lax and he sat up straighter, "Oh, of course, she can shapeshift. Why not? Did I mention I can walk through walls? I bet you can leap tall buildings in a single bound too."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "I know how it sounds, and if I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe it either."

"So…" Wakka started, "She's insane, homicidal, able to break out of a max security prison, evil's number one fan, and she can be anyone at any time? Is that about right?"

"It gets worse."

"Of course it does. Who is this nut?"

"Lenore Johnson. Also known as Sydney Tavern. Also known as Debra Carter."

"And why isn't DIPD aware of all this?" Wakka waved one hand around for emphasis.

"Oh please. They're all still convinced the Heartless Invasion six years ago was an eclipse-slash-earthquake. You really think they'd buy that an intergalactic head case had taken captive a mild mannered man who was supposedly the universal hero of all outside worlds?"

"Good point, but can't the Alliance send in some professionals, instead of a local bartender and a jazz club waitress?" He said pointedly. "At least tell me you're packing a tazer in that purse."

"Tifa's sending people, but it won't be until tomorrow morning that they get here. Sora might not have that long." Kairi settled her shoulders against the seat.

Wakka turned onto the off ramp that branched toward the boat docks to the other island. "So Jane Doe, aka Chuckles McGiggles. Who exactly are we sharpening our pitchforks for?"

Kairi leaned her forehead against the glass of the side window. "Ansem's wife."

**..:--X--:..**

"Wake up."

Her voice was like running molasses, slurring through the air and clogging his ears. The thick tones carried an underlying giggle with it. If he had had any feeling left, he would have felt enough despair to break what was left of him to rubble.

As it was, he had finally achieved a salve of sorts, an unpleasant numbness that licked at his weary bones and scolded away the scorching pain racking his body. While the numbness was a blissful complement to the agony of the torture, Sora found it harder and harder to think straight, to fend off her relentless, ruthless barrages on his sanity.

"Wake up, you silly goose."

Blood was dribbling over his lips, he watched it drip onto his chest and carve its way down his chest, cutting a shallow brook around the lumpiness of broken ribs and contusions that grotesquely littered his torso. Had he fainted with his eyes open? He couldn't remember closing or opening his eyes, but he had definitely left awareness for an indeterminable length of time.

Something lukewarm, salty, and wet crashed over his skull and across his midsection. Sora gasped and gagged, shoulders bunching in surprise. Nothing should have surprised him anymore. The salty water splattered over his bloody, bruised, and broken form, cascading in little waterfalls from his shoulders, down his sides, back, and chest, and down his legs to puddle on the floor. The salt stung bitterly at his open wounds, immediately jerking him to the present.

Eyes rolling, Sora dropped his head against the wall, lackluster focus finding her. She was standing casually before him, empty water pail in her hands, lopsided grin fastened in place.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Or is it afternoon? My, my, time flies when you're having fun."

The Mute Spell had been loosening its hold on his throat for several minutes now, not that he had anything to say. His jaw was also still shattered, which made forming words nearly impossible. He grunted hoarsely, his voice scratching at his throat.

"—ayue dun' his?" Sora managed wetly.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak more clearly." Her smile widened with a menace.

"Hiyue dun' hjis?" He groaned.

"Why am I doing this?" She tilted her head. "Why wouldn't I do this?"

"I dun'ven n'you." Sora muttered.

"Of course you know me. We may not have ever met, gee, you probably didn't even know I existed, but I did. I still do though. You knew my ex-husband." She giggled.

Sora blinked his good eye. This bizarro Kairi didn't act or speak like anyone he had ever met, other than maybe Maleficent. But even that witch hadn't been married. What man would be crazy enough to marry her?

"I'll give you a hint, since it looks like you're hurting yourself by thinking so hard." She set the pail down and sauntered up close to him. She lifted her arms, placing them on either side of his head and letting her fingers play through his hair. She whispered, "It starts with an An, and ends with a Sem."

Sora's good eye widened and he instinctively jerked away from her, "Ansem?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Before he was The Wise, yes. Unfortunately, our marriage met its end when he stumbled upon the Dark Ones." Her voice dropped a few notes for emphasis.

Ansem had a wife?! An evil wife?! An insane, evil wife?! Nausea swam through Sora and he gagged as she traced a finger along the unbroken side of his jaw. An insane, evil ex-wife who was monologuing now.

"Yes, I did love him once, but, alas, you might say we had a difference of opinion." She was saying, flicking a finger against each individual corkscrew that was twisted into his skin.

Sora's groan was instinctual now. He could hardly feel the pain anymore. He felt oddly cold. Maybe that was a signal that he was finally dying, that there was a light at the end of this hellish tunnel.

"And you even killed him for me. Well, not with your little Keyblade, but you're the reason he's dead." She licked her lips playfully, "You're also the one who's been destroying the Heartless for half a decade. You're upsetting the natural balance. People always brag about light, how light is so wonderful and beautiful and pure. You know what was there before the light hogged the audience? Darkness." She giggled.

"You're insane." Sora said after deliberation.

Her laugh was throaty and deep for a woman, "I prefer enlightened."

It was an ironic choice of words.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This fic is mine. I decided to actually proofread this since the site I use to watch Harper's Island episodes has decided to hate me today…Grr…Anyway, good thing I did because I found a few bad boo-boos in this thing. Fear not, they have been corrected. As always, constructive feedback is always appreciated!**

**..:--X--:..**

"Ansem the freakin' Wise? Are you serious?" Wakka smacked the steering wheel.

Kairi exhaled, "Unfortunately."

Wakka swore under his breath, mounting the curb as he turned into the dock area on the beach. Kairi winced at the grating of her car's underbelly on the concrete, but didn't dare complain as Wakka pulled the car to a sharp halt, crookedly filling two parking spaces. Without a word, Wakka all but kicked the driver's door open and climbed out. Kairi calmly got out of the passenger side.

"This—None of this is—We shouldn't be doing this, ya?" Wakka pointed a finger at her. "This psycho lady took down Riku—RIKU!—How the hell are we supposed to stop her?"

Kairi exhaled and rubbed a hand down her face. "I'm not asking for a full out assault here, Wakka. I just—" She let her hands fall to her sides with a slap, "I can't just sit around and drink when I know Sora's in danger. Can you?"

Wakka glared at her for one hot second, and then swore under his breath, slamming the driver's door closed and stomping toward the docks, where the boats were locked in. Kairi followed him, eyes sliding around the empty dock. There were five decent sized boats tethered in the bay, and Wakka was bee lining toward Sora's father's boat, a small fishing vessel named the _Tulpa_.

"At least tell me who the Alliance is sending." Wakka asked, stepping onto the bobbing deck of the _Tulpa_.

Kairi hopped over after him. "Tifa said she was coming."

Wakka raised his eyebrows, "With a small army, right?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes, released the tether, and nudged the boat from the dock. "You can still duck out. I won't hold it against you."

Wakka's jaw flexed and he scooted over to the helm, gunning the engine. The engine chugged to life under the deck and the _Tulpa_ pulled out into the open water. "No way." He quipped.

"Good, because I would have totally held it against you." Kairi reproached, walking up the deck and tying off the main sail, squinting into the dusk at their childhood island a few miles off the coast.

Wakka angled the boat toward the island and as the _Tulpa_ hit her stride, Kairi eased herself down onto one of the smooth parts of the deck. She hugged her knees to herself. The salty sea breeze wafted through her hair, but it was a small comfort.

"So, this shapeshifting thing," Wakka started. "Are we packing silver bullets or is she, like, mortal?"

"As far as I know," Kairi didn't look at him, "she can be injured by anything like normal people."

"Normal…When has anything ever been that easy for us?" Wakka replied.

Kairi frowned, "Then let's hope Tifa brings plenty of weapons."

Wakka snorted and muttered to himself behind her. Kairi ignored him, squinting at the island and trying to make out any shapes on the shore. It was still too far away to make out much of anything, other than the paopu island in the shallows and the Great Tree at the base of which was the Secret Place. The Heart of the World. She rubbed her arms to ward off the sudden attack of goose bumps.

They passed the ten minute boat ride in silence, and just as the Tulpa was nosing into the shallows of their island, Kairi felt her cell phone vibrating against her thigh. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, checking the caller ID. She immediately picked up.

"Riku?" She asked.

Static blasted across the receiver and Kairi pulled her ear away from the phone, grimacing. Wakka looked up at her as he dropped the anchor, readying the sole rowboat that would take them to the island. Kairi tentatively leaned into her phone again.

"—airi, there's a---der no cirumstan—ora isn't—don't let—" Riku's voice came in and out.

"Riku, I—I can't understand a word you're saying." Kairi yelled into the phone.

The line fizzled and cut out, dropping the call. Kairi looked at her phone and then to Wakka.

"What'd he say?" Wakka asked, climbing into the boat.

Kairi climbed in after him. "I have no idea. The interference was terrible."

Wakka quirked an eyebrow. "There's nothing out here to cause interference."

Kairi averted her eyes to the entrance to the Secret Place as Wakka lowered the boat into the water. If Ansem's widow had taken Sora to the Secret Place, the evil in her heart would rile up the electromagnetic force inside the Heart of Destiny Islands. Kairi had seen the inside of this world's heart once, and she had no desire to see it again. But if Sora was in there, she wanted to get him the hell out of there, and she wanted to get him out of there yesterday.

**..:--X--:..**

"Wake up."

Her voice was like a wisp of smoke, curling through the air and barely reaching his ears. The glassy tones carried a smile and thin laughter with it. If he had had any vision left, he would have seen her approaching, all swagger and seduction.

As it was, his vision had been reduced to blobs of color and slurring movement. After a length monologue about this deranged woman's love of the darkness and her gratitude toward and hatred of Sora, she'd resorted back to the torture. He wished she'd monologued longer.

The latest round had been flat out beating. She had a hammer-shaped tool and had struck him repeatedly with it. It wasn't a hammer, per se, because the number of times she'd hit him in the head and neck would have killed him. No, it was softer and the head less dense, like a camping mallet or something.

Once or twice she had hit him in the face, right around his uninjured eye. Now they were both swelling and painful, and for all practical purposes, he was blind. This was strangely comforting and terrifying at the same time. On one hand, he couldn't see this monster parading around looking like Kairi, twisting her voice and filling her large blue eyes with evil. On the other hand, he couldn't see what she was doing, what she was preparing to do, to him next.

So when her hands brushed against his neck, and the burns and bruises there, he couldn't repress a startled jerk at the touch. She giggled.

"Sh, dear, dear, a bit skittish now a days, aren't we?" She gushed, her fingertips roaming around the flayed skin around his neck and collar.

Sora didn't have the strength left to even moan in protest. His lack of response must have irritated her, because one of her hands ran up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head up so that his eyes were level with hers, not that he could see her anyway. Her face, surely just inches from his, had been rendered to a grey and tan blob.

"You're not puttering out on me, are you?" She hissed. "The great Master of the Keyblade, done away by a little old lady with a few weapons? I can read the headlines now."

If you called corkscrews and live wires weapons…

She released his hair and Sora let his head flop forward back to his chest. His back muscles groaned against the action, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"No one's coming for you, you know." She spoke casually, still uncomfortably close. "They're sitting pleasant as you please, in their little houses and with their little families. They barely put out a missing person's report on you. Gracious, after the stink they made when I nearly killed Riku, you'd think they'd dispatch one, teeny, tiny search group for you."

Sora knew what she was doing, and he was determined not to fall for it.

"But, nay, I guess. You just aren't…special enough." As she paused, she reached out and wriggled one of the corkscrews, the one twisted into the muscle above his hip. "Riku wasn't supposed to be the Keybearer anyway, right? This just puts things back in their natural order."

Her fingers trailed down his arm, curling around his hand. "Go ahead." She murmured, "Summon that little lock-pick you call a sword. Go on."

Oh he wanted to. He had been trying to since he woke up down here. He wanted nothing more than to get off this wall, strike this psycho down, and then die himself. Unfortunately, summoning the Keyblade demanded a small amount of energy that he couldn't provide. Even if he could have summoned it, what would he have been able to do?

"Oh, sad day." She tsked, "Tell you what." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "If you can summon your little Keyblade, and open Kingdom Hearts for me, I won't hurt your girlfriend."

Bile rose to Sora's throat. "Nn—ri—" He choked.

She laughed, "Yes, Kairi. Now, don't hit me with that 'she's not my girlfriend' spiel. You wish she was and you know it. It's the natural thing to want. War hero, princess, love. That's how all the Mother Goose stories go. But, it's beside the point. If you won't open Kingdom Hearts for me, I'm gonna hunt pretty, pretty princess down and string her up, just like this." Her hands were suddenly around the shackles, grasping the raw skin of his wrists.

"And I'm gonna hurt her." Her grip tightened, straining the broken bones. "And ooh, you think you've got it bad. I haven't even dished out the good stuff yet." She released his wrists and he heard her step back a few steps. "I've always wondered how far the body can be stretched before it starts to tear apart." She commented absently.

Hot tears of utter helplessness scalded the back of Sora's eyes and he dry heaved. Pain raked across his chest, angering the splintered ribs and over-exerted lungs.

"Oh yes. And how long does it take a blow torch to melt through finger bones?" She continued, waging her psychological warfare. "And of course, what happens when you draw and quarter a human's insides?"

Try as he might, Sora couldn't hold back the involuntary whimper as his imagination took hold of her projected images, recreating the hellish scenarios she was throwing at him. Kairi. She was going to torture Kairi. It was becoming harder and harder to put together coherent thought. The only thing he could hold onto was the shred of assurance that he could not, would not, open Kingdom Hearts for her.

The widow giggled and one of her hands palmed the side of his ribcage. "I'll kill her slowly and right in front of you. You will hear every gasp, every cry, and every scream. I'll keep going until she's hoarse from begging for mercy. Then I'll kill you, in front of her, and then I'll leave her here, hanging from the hooks I'll drive through her back. I'll bring Riku down here, and the cycle starts all over again."

The bile was burning in his throat now and Sora half hoped he would drown in it, pass out, and die. No, he couldn't wish for that. If he died, she'd go for Kairi and Riku and Riku couldn't fight back because…why? Something had happened…He remembered blood…and Kairi would get hurt…but how was that possible? Kairi was right here with him, and she was hurting him.

Why was Kairi hurting him?

"Why don't you just save us a lot of trouble and just open the doors?" She said.

Her voice was like liquid silk, winding through the air and tickling at his ears. The soft tones carried a smile and gentle laughter with it. If he had had any skin left, he would have had goose bumps from the light hearted bubble in her voice.

He shouldn't. For some reason, Sora knew he shouldn't do what she was asking him. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Kairi, but what? It smelled like blood and sweat down here. Why had he come down here? He couldn't remember when he'd come down here or whether Kairi had been with him at the time or not.

"Open Kingdom Hearts for me, and all of this will stop." She asked softly.

That was a bit of a silly request. Why would Kairi want Kingdom Hearts open? It was just a realm of light, infected by Heartless. She'd seen it once, but she never talked about it. How was he supposed to open it anyway? He couldn't move his body. His limbs were heavy and sore. He tried to tell her, but his jaw wouldn't obey him. He tried to look at her, but he couldn't see.

Why couldn't he see anything?

"W—hy--" He managed.

She giggled, "You silly goose, I already told you why."

Something was wrong with her voice. Sora couldn't put his finger on it.

"Once you open it for me, I can unleash all the Heartless trapped inside. I'm just trying to restore the natural balance. In the beginning there was only darkness, and in the end, the darkness shall return. Rather apocalyptic to me, but the light has never had any place in this realm." She explained.

Now that made no sense. Kairi was a princess…a princess of light, he was sure. Why would a princess of light want to release the darkness? Unless light was really darkness…then maybe she was right. He couldn't remember why he hated the darkness so much anyway.

"I'm getting impatient." She said coldly.

Don't be mad at me, Sora thought dully, his senses fleeting. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't supposed to listen to her. He felt strangely disconnected, like he couldn't control his body, or that he was watching Kairi talk to him from the ceiling. Well, that wasn't right either.

One thing he did know: he didn't want Kairi to be mad at him.

"—kuh—" He mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" She asked, her voice close and her breath on his face.

"L'dit."

"You'll do it? You'll open Kingdom Hearts for me?" She sounded happy and…surprised.

Why would she be surprised? Kairi knew Sora would do anything for her. It bothered him that she had such little faith in him. If Riku was here and she'd asked him, Riku would have agreed right away. Riku had always acted in Kairi's best interest; Sora had baubled around and wasted time. He'd fought Heartless and battled Maleficent when he should have been rescuing and protecting Kairi. Kairi had always had faith in Riku. But Riku wasn't here.

And for the life of him, Sora couldn't remember why.

**..:--X--:..**

The door looked like it always had: old, dusty, the coarse grain rubbed down to a smooth surface. It looked like it hadn't been disturbed in over fifty years, but Kairi knew better. Just six years ago that door had opened, and she had seen the heart of Destiny Islands. That is, right before her heart had been torn from her body, in a blast of black, icy wind.

"There's nothing here." Wakka remarked, pacing the rocky walls of the cave. "No one's been down here since you guys got back from the war."

Kairi scanned the walls, all adorned with their childish, chalk drawings. Roots and stalks of vines were overtaking the walls now, but all plant life was avoiding the old wooden door. A few thin columns of light fell from the crevasses in the ceiling of the Secret Place. It felt cold and dank.

"What are we doing down here, Kairi?" Wakka asked. "All that's down here are the artistic outreaches of ten year olds and an ancient door that doesn't even have a handle. Why would Madame Masquerade drag Sora down here?"

Kairi looked at him, "What better way to end the Keyblade Master, than in the heart of his own home world?" She nodded toward the door.

Wakka followed her gaze, "In the heart of the world? Please, Kairi. That door doesn't lead anywhere. Some bozo probably got stoned one night and put it there. How could that door lead anyplace anyway? There's no handle, no knob, no lock—"

"You're wrong." Kairi interrupted, "There's a lock. I've seen it."

Wakka gestured toward the door, "Where? Is it invisible? Does the door SHAPESHIFT and pop out a lock? What?"

Kairi pursed her lips, "I've only seen it once, and that was right before the door opened. It was the night of the invasion." She caught his eye and held out her hands, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true."

Wakka eyed her steadily, "You really had too much to drink tonight, and I'm indulging in your bacchanalian delirium."

Kairi exhaled heavily and marched over to the door. "No, I'm not drunk. Look, the keyhole only reveals itself to the Keybearers."

"Then how could you see it? You slinging key-swords now too?" Wakka asked incredulously.

"I did once." Kairi whispered, but shook her head, "No, I'm not a Keyblade Master, but I am a Princess of Heart, at least I used to be…It should reveal itself to me."

Wakka sighed exasperatedly and beckoned for her to continue, "Well, go ahead. Knock, knock."

Ignoring his jab, Kairi approached the door, the lump in her throat growing. She really, really did not want to see beyond this door again, but if Ansem's widow had Sora down here—and Kairi knew she did, she could feel it, there was no other way.

Breathing deliberately, she held out a hand and pressed her palm flat against the door. She blinked slowly, watching the faint silhouette of the door, the faded gold inlaid in the framework. The door felt unnaturally warm in the cool, damp cave. There was a low humming noise that seemed to be emanating from the wood.

The door did not respond to her touch or her silent commands. No keyhole appeared and they were no closer to viewing the interior of Destiny Islands' heart.

After a whole two minutes, Kairi dropped her hand from the door and rubbed her forearm across her face, wiping away the nervous beads of perspiration. Wakka was leaning against a rock a few meters away, looking unsurprised and weary.

"Nothing's happening." He stated needlessly.

Kairi bit her bottom lip and put her hands on her hips, swiveling on her heel to face him. "Well, then we'll have to try something else."

"Like what?" Wakka straightened, "I didn't exactly bring my battering ram. I'm telling you, there's nothing but rock wall on the other side of this damn door and even if I tried to kick it in—"

"I don't recommend that."

Kairi and Wakka jumped and turned in unison toward the tunnel entrance to the cave.

"Riku?" Kairi gaped. "What are you doing here?"

Riku walked out into the cave, "I should ask you the same thing."

He looked tired, and his right arm was in a sling, strapped close to his chest. Still, above the dark circles, his eyes were sharp and intent. Tifa walked out of the tunnel behind him, stopping in her tracks when she saw Kairi and Wakka.

"What is this, a tiki party?" The woman said, lifting a hand to point at Kairi. "I told you I was handling the rescue here."

Kairi clenched her jaw, "I wasn't going to just sit around when I knew Sora was in danger."

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "And what exactly were you planning to do? Charge in with Rambo here?" She nodded to Wakka, "You don't even have weapons!"

Riku sighed, striding past Kairi and heading toward the old wooden door. "It's just a good thing you two didn't trek into the heart of the world by yourselves. Kairi, Wakka, get out of here. Tifa and I will get Sora, taken down the psycho bitch, and get out of there."

"No." Kairi said staunchly.

Riku traced the outline of the door with his eyes. "We don't have time for this, Kairi. It's too dangerous—"

"We can handle it." Kairi cut in.

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, backing up a few steps and angling the teeth of the blade at the door. Tifa walked between Wakka and Kairi.

"No, you can't. You're not trained. If you come in with us, you're just two more bodies we have to protect." Tifa argued, "The primary focus is getting Sora out alive."

Wakka spoke up, "Kairi's right. We came over here to rescue Sora. I'm not leaving until I know he's safe, ya?"

Tifa rolled her eyes as Riku tapped the door with the Keyblade. Obediently, the golden keyhole flashed into view. Riku exchanged a look with Tifa and leaned forward, sending a single, silvery jet of light into the keyhole from the tip of the Keyblade. The door unlocked with a deep, resonating click. Riku turned back around, dismissing Way to the Dawn.

"All right, look, if you two insist on tagging along, you're sticking close and you're not trying anything heroic okay? Because it won't work." Riku said pointedly.

Wakka lifted his hands in surrender, and Kairi steeled herself, nodding in submission.

Tifa looked incredulously at Riku, "You're not actually—"

Riku pulled the door open with his good hand and looked back, "We don't have time to dally around with this. We need to get Sora out of here, and we need to do it yesterday."

Tifa looked like she wanted to argue, but held her tongue and handed him a medium sized duffle bag, which he slung over his good shoulder.

"Okay, Wakka, you're with me. Kairi, go with Tifa."

"But—" Kairi started.

Riku's eyes bore into hers, "Just do it."

Kairi pursed her lips and exchanged a look with Tifa, who did not look thrilled with her new charge. The lieutenant reached into her pocket and pulled out a revolver, handing it to the princess. Kairi took it without a word, swallowing at the cold steel of the handle.

Riku led the way into the dark chamber beyond the door, followed by Wakka, Kairi, and Tifa brought up the rear. The realm across the threshold was dark, dank, and the air was rancid and warm. Kairi followed right behind Wakka, watching Riku's silver head bob in and out of the dim lighting. Were those torches lining the walls? She certainly didn't remember that.

Nor did she remember the long corridor. They were walking down a torchlit hallway, walls of concrete blocks and square stones on either side of them. The floor was dirt and brick. Grime and moss lined the walls and spread out on the gothic ceiling.

"Now I know why you never wanted to talk about this place." Wakka whispered over his shoulder.

"This—This isn't right. It wasn't like this before—" Kairi muttered.

Tifa shushed her, "Of course it wouldn't be the same."

"What? Why?" Kairi whispered.

"The heart of a world has no visible, physical form. Its appearance is based on a person's perception of what it should look like. Reality here is just an exploitation of the individual mindset." Tifa explained.

Wakka snorted, "Then why doesn't it look like Sunday at the Blitzball stadium? Because that's what I wished it looked like."

Riku slowed to a stop and turned to the group, "Because you're not the dominant mind down here, Wakka. That psycho is. It'll look like whatever she wants it to look like until we take her out." He glanced around, "We'll split up here. Tifa and I have radios. Keep radio silence until we find Sora or that crazy bitch. I don't want to be down here any longer than we have to. This realm can be tricky."


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This story is mine. Thanks for the awesome feedback, dears! I won't ramble on in a big author's note, I'll just get on with the chapter. Constructive feedback is always appreciated!**

**..:--X--:..**

"Wake up."

He either didn't want to respond to her or it was out of his capability to do so. It looked like blood loss and shock had finally gotten to him. He'd whispered his assent to grant her what she wished and promptly passed out.

She couldn't believe it.

It had barely taken three days before Sora, the great Keyblade Master, the Banisher of Darkness, and Soldier of Kingdom Hearts, turned to mush at her feet. Less than a week to break him. How pathetic. But, she wasn't going to complain. He was going to open Kingdom Hearts for her. She'd kill him afterwards.

She took a moment to study him. She truly had broken him, body and maybe soul. She couldn't brag for that much, but watching him crumble from the inside out, especially once he'd started talking about that princess and his friend Riku, she'd rarely known a greater pleasure. She really had pulled out all the stops and done a work of art on him.

Both of his wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding from the shackles. Most of his fingers were broken, as were his ribs. The bones were grotesque protrusions, distending the skin and muscle of his torso. Most of his chest was exposed, and she could see the puckered, angry skin from where she'd burned him, stabbed him, and beaten him.

His shoulder was dislocated, and his legs were equally bloody and left in ribbons. She'd only gotten as far as four corkscrews, one per arm, one in the leg, and one in the muscle above his hip. Oh, he'd tried not to scream when she twisted those in, but human nature won out and his threshold for pain ran out. She'd used three Mute Spells before the ringing in her ears faded.

His jaw was broken, but he'd managed to speak a little after she'd broken it. She could see the jagged edge of his collar bone, jutting out of the skin by his dislocated shoulder. It had taken more effort than she'd liked, but thanks to a sledge hammer, she'd broken his right femur. Multiple head wounds, strangulation, electrocution, bruised larynx, dislocated knees, stab wounds, and spinal damage. It was like a laundry list of torture she'd learned.

His head was bowed forward, chin resting on his chest. She folded her arms and tilted her head. It was so strange, his response to this skin she was wearing. She'd worn super models before, sure, and the occasional hooker. She drew stares and wandering eyes from men. She'd never encountered this kind of affection before.

This idiot actually truly cared for the princess. Well, all the more ironic that hers be the last face he sees, and the one he lays blame to for his agony and death.

There was that little problem.

She was proud of the working over she'd given him. He'd be dead in a few hours if she left him hanging there. Unfortunately, she'd worked him over so well that he seemed incapable of lifting his own head, much less opening the locked doors of Kingdom Hearts.

Just another obstacle to work around.

The torch on the wall above the door flickered. She turned and looked at it. The flame continued to burn, but for a moment, it had flickered blue.

"Huh." She grunted, glancing at Sora again. "Looks like we have some uninvited guests."

He didn't respond. Predictably.

She crossed over to her table of bloodied instruments, pulling up the unused .38 caliber hand gun. She checked the clip, found it loaded, and crossed the room to the rusted iron door.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a flash." She winked at Sora's limp body.

The door opened with a rusty groan and she slipped out, closing the door behind her and stealing down the corridor. As she passed by, the torches died. Just as obediently, she envisioned a stairwell to the entrance door.

Soundlessly, a dark passageway morphed into being on her left. She angled into it and found herself clomping down solid concrete steps. Frowning, she squinted and dust swirled around the steps, muting her foot falls.

Voices were sounding up ahead.

"Keep radio silence until we find Sora or that crazy bitch. I don't want to be down here any longer than we have to. This realm can be tricky." Riku's voice reached her.

She got a chill. Oh, so Mr. Commanding Officer decided to make an appearance to hunt down the 'crazy bitch' eh? She smirked and crept down the stairs, catching the torchlight of their hallway. She heard a series of foot steps. There were four of them. Two men, two women by the weight of their steps.

Squinting, she crept around the corner and into the lit hallway. She clearly saw the older Keybearer's silver hair at the front of the little rescue team. Their little pack. How amusing. Behind him was a local, some Destiny Islands native with weird hair. Then came the princess, whose face she was borrowing. She squinted, unable to see what was so remarkable about the little slut that made her so enchanting. Behind the little wench was Tifa Lockhart, the lieutenant in the Alliance who'd taken her down after her failed attempt to assassinate Riku.

She inhaled in measured breaths, holding her gun angled to the ground as she trailed after them. They were talking low voices. Their whispered conversation soon became decoded as they split into pairs. Upon reaching a T in her designed maze, the boys went left, and the girls went right.

Concentrating, she rearranged the maze so that the boys were redirected from Sora's chamber. She was still practicing on this altering-reality concept, and she could only change one part of this realm at a time, bend it to her will. So she decided to send the boys off on a tangent, and meanwhile have some fun with the girls. After all, what would be weirder than coming face to face with yourself? Maybe Kairi should find out.

As the boys detoured, she melted into a fresh corridor that branched off the main hallway. She jogged down the dimly lit hall and ran out into the new chamber that had ballooned out at the end of it. She heard the princess and Lockhart arguing. It sounded like dissention among the ranks.

Focusing, she illuminated several more torches down the hall with her mind. As the light swept across the corridor, she felt Riku and Tifa pushing at the material of the maze. No, she thought, watching Tifa and Kairi walk across the corridor ahead. This was her sandbox. She had the upper hand here, and she controlled who saw what.

"This way." Kairi said suddenly, her voice close.

"Wait, stop!" Tifa immediately cut in.

Kairi had seen her little light show and was dragging Tifa along toward it. That's right, go to the light, she thought, turning and slipping into the chamber with the rusty door on her right. She heard Kairi and Tifa arguing in hushed tones as they moved toward her down the hall. They didn't sound like Ozzy and Harriet, that was for sure.

"You can't just go running into the light like some deer in the headlights!" Tifa was hissing.

"It's better than wandering around with no idea where we're going!" Kairi retorted.

While Hansel and Gretel threw knives at each other, she crossed the chamber to the grimy back wall. It was sturdy, and there was only one torch above the rusty door. From the grimy wall there hung four sets of shackles, rusty and bloody.

Ooh, better than letting pretty, pretty princess face herself.

With a grin, she stepped up and pressed her back against the wall, lifting her arms and placing her wrists in the shackles. The cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles, snapping closed obediently to her will. Focusing, she closed her eyes and rolled her neck.

Her skin crawled and she felt her facial bones shift. With a grunt, she forced her shoulders to broaden and move outward, widening her chest and stretching her limbs. Sickening pops sounded as her fingers elongated and scarred, growing calluses she hadn't earned. The soft, delicate skin of Kairi's mirror image stretched and faded, darkening to a rich tan. The long, red-brown locks twisted and fell away, leaving her momentarily bald.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Gritting her teeth, she flexed her jaw as her hair grew back, thick and brown, and spiking up in all directions. Blinking with freshly blue eyes, she grunted at the flash of pain that realigned her vertebrae. She felt the muscle mass in her arms and legs double in size and stretch the new skin, causing a rippling effect across her arms, legs, and torso. The pink dress that had fit Kairi's petite framed flickered and morphed to ribbons of shredded black and red material, hanging off the broad shoulders of the man she was morphing into.

Gagging, she looked down at lumps and bruises appeared across the new skin, giving the illusion of broken bones, contusions, and lacerations. Blood dribbled over her lips and she dropped her shaggy head just as the rusty door was shoved inward. Kairi and Tifa spilled into the room.

"Sora?!" Kairi screamed, rushing over to her.

She fought to hold back a smile and instead whispered brokenly, "Help me."

**..:--X--:..**

Riku swung the flashlight in long, swooping arcs, cutting quickly across the corridor as he and Wakka walked down the torchlit hallway. Their footsteps were muted by the grime that layered the floor. Wakka followed right behind him, completely silent save for the occasional startled gasp.

They'd been walking for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"So what pushed Mrs. The Wise into joining the Heartless Revolution?" Wakka asked quietly.

"Hell if I know." Riku replied, reaching a turn in the hall and creeping around it cautiously. "All I know was one day she was normal, following orders, and the next she's stomping around with a .45."

Wakka grimaced, "That sucks. How's the arm?"

"It hurts." Riku said flatly.

"Why don't you just whip up a potion or use one of those fancy Healing Spells I'm always hearing about?" Wakka asked.

Riku frowned and dropped the flashlight's beam to the grimy floor. There were no prints or tracks to follow. She was being smart. Crazy or not, she knew what she was doing.

"It's not that easy." He started, "Those kinds of things are great, but only for battle situations. Potions and healing magic doesn't just fix somebody. It speeds up the natural healing process of the body, putting a lot of strain on the regenerating cells and forcing blood, bones, and all those complex systems to kick it up a notch." He rolled his shoulder gently to ease the soreness there. "Unless someone's life is immediately in danger, it's healthier in the long run to let injuries heal on their own time line."

Wakka blinked at him in the dull light, shrugged, and kept walking. "If you say so, man."

They walked on for several more minutes.

"Hey," Riku held up a hand, "Is it just me, or do the torches keep getting dimmer and dimmer?"

Wakka looked around, "You're right. What does that mean?"

"It means she knows we're here." Riku swallowed and pulled the bolt action rifle from the bag over his shoulder, handing it to Wakka. "Here. Something moves, shoot it."

"You freak me out sometimes, you know?" Wakka muttered, taking the gun.

Riku held up a hand, swiftly cutting him off, "Hear that?"

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Wakka looked around, "Hear what?"

"That dripping." Riku turned in place, walking carefully down the hall. "It's this way."

"What? What's that way? Dude—" Wakka followed haplessly after him.

"Something, Sora maybe—Don't point that thing at me!" Riku knocked the barrel of the gun from his direction.

"Sorry." Wakka gripped the gun, angling the barrel toward the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Hey, so how did you get here?" Wakka asked as they continued forward.

"Gummi Ship." Riku answered impatiently, straining his ears for more sound. "I think it's coming from this way."

They reached a Y in the hallway and Riku swore under his breath, trying to listen to the noises down each hall. The crackling of the radio at his hip cut into his concentration.

"Riku? Riku, do you copy?" Tifa's voice quipped.

Riku snatched the radio up, "What?"

"We found Sora."

Riku pulled up short and exchanged a wide eyed look with Wakka. "You sure?"

"Yeah, he's in bad shape."

"He's alive?"

"Yeah. Riku, we need to get him out of here."

"Any sign of—"

"No, she's not here. What about you?"

"I'm hearing something dripping. We're gonna check it out, see if we can get her. You and Kairi get Sora out of here and to a hospital." Riku ordered.

"Right. Out."

"Out." Riku dropped the radio back to his belt.

Wakka eyed him, "Doesn't the lieutenant rank above you? Can you give her orders like that?"

Riku paused and shrugged, "Until she chews me out for it."

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Riku was immediately back on the alert and leaning toward the right side hallway. "I think it's coming from this way."

"Hey, you said yourself, this was a rescue mission, not a hunt for arrest." Wakka pointed out.

Riku glanced at him, "Tifa and Kairi are getting Sora out. He's safe. Now, if I find that bitch, I'm not arresting her. I'm killing her."

Wakka opened and closed his mouth, deciding to not disagree with the guy with the Keyblade.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound was coming closer. Riku angled down the hallway and swept the flash light around. There were no more hallways branching off this one. There were no doors or hidden passageways, at least none that he could spot. The torches were gone at this point, and no light save for the beam from the flash light that illuminated the hall ahead of them.

"Look, this lady sounds like a grade-A nut job." Wakka hissed, "And the lieutenant said she can bend this realm to whatever she wants it to look like. I'm thinking we're not gonna find her if she doesn't want to be found."

Riku saw the logic there, but he didn't have to like it. He turned his head to make a comment over his shoulder to his friend, when he heard it once more.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Wordlessly, Riku moved forward, down the grime encrusted hallway, his boots sticking to the chunky consistency to the floor. Wakka followed suite, making disgusted noises at the floor. The crept onward for a few minutes with the radio completely silent.

Wakka tapped a knuckle against Riku's back, causing him to stop. When Riku glanced back to ask, Wakka nodded his head to the right. Riku followed his gesture and glanced the flash light in that direction. The beam of light fell on a rusted steel door.

It was so out of place and broke the uniformity of the grungy walls; Riku crossed over to it and pressed an ear close to the door. Nothing was stirring on the other side, save for two faint sounds.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Beyond the dripping, Riku thought he heard—

"Something's breathing over there." Wakka remarked quietly.

That was all Riku needed.

"Is somebody there?' Riku called out, placing his good hand on the door.

The breathing continued, shallow and ragged.

No vocal response.

"Hello? Are you all right?" Riku continued.

"Dude." Wakka clapped a hand on his shoulder, "There's no one else down here except that psycho zealot. Let's shag ass and get outta here, ya?"

"Not if she's trapped someone else down here."

"She's a shapeshifter." Wakka sounded incredulous at his own words. "What if she's on the other side, posing as a victim so that she can get you with your pants down?"

Riku rounded on him, "I'm not just 'shagging ass' out of here and leaving someone down here who may or may not be an actual victim."

Wakka exhaled heavily and fumbled with the handle of the door. "It's unlocked, stopped banging on it."

Riku complied and Wakka shook his head, wrenching the door open. The rusty hinges screamed in protest, but the door swung open, revealing the dark interior of a small stone chamber. The room seemed to be lit only by a single torch above the sole door. The chamber was empty except for a table against the wall, loaded with several sharp, jagged tools covered in a thick, crimson substance.

Clenching his jaw, Riku shouldered past Wakka into the room, sweeping the ceiling, floor, and walls with the flash light's beam. The light travelled over all but the left adjacent wall, where it froze. A body hung suspended to the wall, shackled crucifixion-style, blood coating every inch of skin. The odor of the room hit Riku then with the sight: sweat, blood, and bile.

A long stream of blood was dribbling over the lips of the body, it trickled from open, angry wounds and rolled down the legs to fall from the feet to the grimy floor with soft, hardly audible drips.

"Holy shit." Wakka blurted.

Riku bolted across the room; panic, horror, realization, and fury flooding his brain at once.

"Sora?" He prayed to any god who would listen that this dying body wasn't really his friend.

**..:--X--:..**

Those two words, barely whispered, cut through Kairi like a knife.

"Help me."

Kairi could see the broken bones pushing against his skin, and blood seemed to cover every inch of him. The grotesque and horrifying image hanging on the wall before her seemed to pack her limbs with lead, paralyzing her where she stood.

"Shit." Tifa hissed, shouldering past her, "Shit, shit, shit. Sora!"

The lieutenant reached Sora, making quick work of ghosting her hands over his face, neck, and torso, drinking in the worst of the injuries and gauging how bad off the Keybearer really was. He yelped weakly when her hands contacted the dislocated area of his shoulder.

"Sorry." Tifa muttered. "Kairi, get over here and help me get him down."

Kairi snapped back to herself, hurrying across the room and to Sora. "Is he okay?"

"Does he look okay to you?!" Tifa hissed, keeping her voice down. "Undo the shackles."

Kairi swallowed hard and looked up at the shackles binding Sora to the wall. They weren't locked, and she unclasped the latch easily enough, despite her shaking hands. Tifa got a firm but gentle grip around Sora's broken body, easing him away from the wall as the shackles fell away. As soon as he was loose, Tifa knelt down. Kairi dropped to her knees and let the older woman lay Sora back against her.

"Sora? Sora, come on, say something. Say something." Tifa chided softly, digging at the bag over her shoulder. She pulled out her radio, depressing the receiver. "Riku? Riku, do you copy?" She demanded.

There was a burst of static over the channel, along with Riku's voice. "What?"

Tifa exchanged a look with Kairi. "We found Sora."

A pause.

"You sure?"

Tifa reached down and lifted one of Sora's eye lids. "Yeah, he's in bad shape."

"He's alive?" Riku asked immediately.

"Yeah, Riku, we need to get him out of here." Tifa replied curtly, avoiding Kairi's eyes now.

"Any sign of—"

"No, she's not here. What about you?"

"I'm hearing something dripping. We're gonna go check it out, see if we can get her. You and Kairi get Sora out of here and to a hospital." It was an order.

Tifa narrowed her eyes but replied, "Right. Out."

"Out."

Tifa slung the radio back into her bag, clearly not happy about Riku's barking orders tone. Nevertheless, he was right. Kairi swallowed and bit her lip. The sooner Sora was out of here and in medical hands, the better. She wanted to help him, provide some kind of comfort, but there were so many injuries. She couldn't find a place to put her hands without hurting him.

"All right. I'm going to pop that shoulder back in. That's all we can fix for right now." Tifa was saying.

"N-no." Sora gasped suddenly, his voice hoarse and low pitched. "M'okay."

Tifa knit her brows together, "Hey, stay with us, kid."

Sora was trying to get his elbows under him. "Where—"

"We're inside the heart of Destiny Islands." Kairi answered. "Do you remember how you got down here?"

Sora looked up at her and for a moment she thought that he didn't recognize her. Then his face relaxed somewhat and he nodded slowly. "That—that crazy…woman—She dragged me down here."

Tifa was prodding at his left shoulder, "We really should relocate this before we move you."

Sora shook his head weakly, pushing himself up with a wince, "No, I'm—I'm okay. Let's just get out of here."

Kairi supported his back to keep him from falling down. "Take it easy. You just woke up and you've been tortured."

"Tch, really?" Sora muttered irritably.

Tifa was frowning but not saying anything.

Together, Kairi and Tifa helped Sora to his feet. He swayed once and leaned heavily on Kairi. She reached out to catch him, in case he fell, and accidentally pressed on his broken ribs. He grunted and regained his balance.

"Sorry." Kairi gasped.

"S'okay. I'm okay. Can we just go?" He pleaded, leaning against the wall with his left shoulder.

"Of course, yeah, let's go." Kairi started.

There was a soft click, and Kairi turned to see Tifa leveling a black hand gun at Sora.

"Tifa, what're you—" Kairi gasped in shock.

"Move away, Kairi. That's not Sora." Tifa said evenly.

Kairi looked from Tifa, to Sora, and to the gun in Tifa's hands. "Are you crazy?"

"She's taken his form. Get away from her, Kairi." Tifa ordered.

Kairi looked back at Sora, who looked startled.

"Tifa, it's me." Sora lifted a hand, "Please, just put the gun down."

Tifa shook her head, "Huh uh. You're not Sora. Your shoulder is dislocated. There's no way you would be able to lean against the wall like that."

Sora tilted his head, "Yeah, it hurts, but it's okay. What, you want me to cry or something?"

"Summon the Keyblade then." Tifa barked, "If you're really him, that shouldn't be a problem."

Sora's eyes flickered to Tifa's gun, to Kairi, to Tifa, and he rolled his eyes, straightening from the wall. "It's always the stupid little mistakes." He hissed.

Kairi's mouth hung open as the bizarro Sora lashed out, smacking Tifa's gun aside. Tifa pulled the trigger, but the bullet went wide, clipping into the concrete walls. Kairi cried out and backed against the wall. The doppelganger lifted Sora's hands, falling into a fluid fighting stance. That convinced Kairi. Sora wasn't stupid enough to go hand-to-hand combat against Tifa.

Tifa attacked first, launching forward with a balled fist. Still in Sora's skin, the shapeshifter smacked his forearm against the blow, deflecting it. Tifa immediately changed course and swung her leg around, catching bizarro Sora off guard and sending it to its back on the floor. It rolled back to its feet quickly just in time for Tifa's fist to smash into its shoulder, really dislocating it this time.

With a howl, the widow stumbled backwards. Tifa seized the opportunity to kick her squarely in the stomach. The blow sent her flying into the wall. With a pained cry, she fell forward, spitting out a mouthful of blood. A harsh, grating noise like laughter escaped her lips.

"You're too late. He's already dead by now." She gurgled, looking up as Tifa approached.

Tifa's fist connected solidly with the widow's jaw, sending her straight back into the wall. Without hesitation, Tifa brought her other fist around, sending the widow's head cracking the other way. Kairi remained frozen where she was. She knew it wasn't Sora, but seeing his form being bashed in like that made her cringe. The widow was laughing through broken teeth.

"Beat me all you want." She cackled, "He's dead. I killed him myself."

"No!" Kairi screamed.

"Yes!" She barked back, glaring up at Tifa, "He died screaming, begging for mercy."

Tifa's eyes boiled with rage and she grabbed the shapeshifter by the throat, pinning her to the wall. She jerked her knee into the shapeshifter's thigh, shattering the femur. The doppelganger screamed in agony and crumpled, but not before Tifa repeated the process, breaking her other leg and slinging her to the floor.

She rolled to her back on the floor, blood leaking from her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes. Nevertheless, a manic grin contorted Sora's borrowed features.

"Are you going to kill me, Lockhart?" She said, her voice wet and throaty. "Strike me down in cold blood. Ooh, when you find his rotting corpse, you'll WISH I'd done the same for him!"

"You're lying." Tifa shouted, "Kairi, don't listen to her. She's trying to get under your skin."

"Oh ho, nice choice of words." The widow cackled, her features twisting and morphing as her body changed physiology, melting into a mirror image of Tifa. "Your Keybearer's dead. Soon the Heartless will retake their rightful place above you monsters!"

Hearing her voice echo the words, Tifa grimaced and punched the widow solidly again. With the blow, her skull cracked against the floor. The body jerked and went slack in Tifa's grip.

"Did you kill her?" Kairi's voice was shaking.

Tifa straightened, dragging the limp body up with her. "No." She said flatly.

The unconscious body sagged and slowly turned back into the widow's original form, that of Ansem the Wise's wife. Looking disgusted, Tifa slung her over one shoulder and turned to Kairi.

"Come on. Since we didn't find Sora, that means he's still down here."

"She said he was—" Kairi's voice quivered.

"She lied. That's what she does. Let's go find the real Sora." Tifa said.


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This five-shot is mine. Sadism struck again in this chapter. I don't know why, but beating Sora up is fun. I also love writing friendships between guys. It's an interesting dynamic and one that I am always trying to improve. Being a girl, I try very hard not to make male interactions effeminate and cheesy, because let's face it, guys don't hug and share emotional stories around the camp fire. Anyway, since that has little to do with this chapter, I'll cease my rambling. Feedback is always appreciated!**

**..:--X--:..**

Sora was shackled to the grimy stone wall, barely recognizable as a human. Riku could see the bones sticking out at unnatural angles, pushing against his skin. Contusions, bruises, and untreated burns disfigured his skin and Riku could hear shallow breathing rattling wetly in Sora's lungs. Skin was hanging in shredded ribbons from shattered bones and his face was swollen. His right eye was swollen completely closed and blood was dried and caked over busted lips.

"Sora! Holy—" Wakka nearly tripped in his hurry to reach Sora.

"Don't touch him!" Riku barked, setting the flashlight as calmly as he could on the nearest table, where bloodied torture instruments lay used and broken in. He was going to kill the little bitch when they found her.

"What? We gotta get him outta here, ya. He needs a doctor!" Wakka snapped.

Riku swallowed nausea and approached his best friend, who gave no notice of their presence. "If you move him before we know the extent of his injuries, we could make it worse."

Wakka was fuming, "Then what?"

Riku pursed his lips and lifted his good hand, pressing two fingers against Sora's neck. The skin was warm, and Riku almost choked with relief when he felt the weak beat of a pulse against his fingers. Sora's brows scrunched together at the contact and a long strand of blood dribbled over his lips.

"Hey, hey, Sora." Riku said quietly, trying not to startle him. He could see the dried blood running down Sora's neck from his ears. "Hey, buddy, it's me, it's Riku. Me and Wakka are here. We're gonna get you out of here, don't worry."

The thinnest sliver of blue was revealed as Sora opened one eye, seeking out Riku's face. Riku placed his palm against the least bruised side of Sora's face, trying to anchor his friend to reality with the contact.

"You with us, man?" He asked gently.

Sora closed his eye with obvious relief, but tension still had his body drawn taut. He was freaking out inside. Riku bit his bottom lip and locked eyes with Wakka, "Make sure no one's coming."

Wakka crossed over to the door quickly, peering out into the hall. Riku turned back to Sora and inhaled slowly. "Curaga."

The soft warmth of the healing spell flowed down his arm and obediently filtered through his fingers and into Sora's body. He wished his other arm was workable so he could administer the spell with twice the outlet, but the sling had his other arm latched too tightly to his chest to do much good.

The green tendrils curled outward from the contact on Sora's cheek, contracting their ways down his neck, across his shoulders, down to his fingertips. They rolled down his torso and around his legs. Riku grimaced as Sora emitted a soft whimper combined with a relieved sigh. Riku tried not to hear the rigid snaps and cracks as bones re-aligned themselves, contusions healed, and skin stitched itself back together. Bruises and burns faded, leaving only raw, pink skin.

"Way's clear. Whoa." Wakka whistled quietly as the spell finished. "I thought you said natural healing was best?"

Sora's head fell lax against Riku's hand as the spell faded. His breathing was coming easier now, but he was no stronger and no more lucid. Healing spells immediately fixed all wounds, but it didn't recover blood or hydration. Riku kept his palm against Sora's cheek, pressing his thumb against his cheekbone a few times.

"Only if a life wasn't in immediate danger. Get back over here and help me." He ordered.

Wakka hastened over and gave Sora a once over, obviously in awe of the transformation.

"I'm gonna unlock the shackles. You need to get a good hold of him so he won't fall. Those bindings are the only things keeping him upright." Riku explained.

Wakka nodded and moved closer, pressing his shoulder against Sora's chest gently and moving his arms around his shoulders. Sora moaned and dropped his head against the wall, his throat working in distress. Riku tapped his thumb to Sora's cheek again.

"Hey, it's okay. That's just Wakka. Can you look at me, dude?" Riku pleaded.

Sora's eyes opened to slits, just wide enough to catch the dying flames of the torch. Riku smiled as encouragingly as he could, despite the despair catching behind Sora's eyes.

"I'm going to unlock the shackles holding you to the wall. Wakka's got you, okay? You won't fall. I promise." He said meaningfully.

Sora only swallowed in response and slid his eyes sideways to Wakka, who couldn't manage a smile, only a curt and almost violent nod. Riku backed up and summoned Way to the Dawn, giving it a short, terse twirl in a small arc and aiming the blade at Sora. Four lines of light darted from the tip of the sword and shot at the four locks around Sora's wrists and ankles. Simultaneously, they all clicked open and released his limbs.

Wakka held Sora against the wall as Sora's arms fell against him with soft slaps. His head immediately dropped forward over Wakka's shoulder. He groaned softly and sagged between the wall and Wakka. Riku banished his Keyblade and hurried forward. Wakka braced his knee against the wall and shifted, rolling Sora away from the wall and gently easing him down so that his back was over Wakka's knee.

"Easy, easy." Riku instructed, knowing it was needless to say it. Wakka was holding their friend like he was made of glass.

Sora's head lolled back against Wakka's arm, stretching his throat long and bare, vulnerable, his mouth hanging open in an attempt to take in more oxygen. Wakka knelt down, cradling the limp form gently and looking up at Riku.

"He's gonna be okay, ya?" He asked.

Riku knelt down on Sora's other side and scanned his body. "I healed all the broken bones and other wounds, but he's weak. He's dehydrated and he's lost a lot of blood. Here." He removed the small canteen from his belt and held it out.

Wakka twisted the cap off for him and used the same free hand to reach around and lift Sora's head up to a drinkable range.

"Sora? Hey, we've got some water, ya?" Wakka just barely shook him.

Sora soundlessly opened his eyes to half mast, blinking repeatedly and breathing open mouthed in shallow pulls. His eyes found the water in Riku's hand and his hands feebly tried to lift themselves. He failed miserably and his arms fell back to his lap.

"No, no, I'll do it." Riku held the mouth of the canteen to Sora's lips and slowly tilted it back.

Water trickled over cracked lips and hit the dryness of Sora's lips, mouth, and throat so violently that pained tears formed in his eyes. Riku eased the angle of the canteen, but didn't retract it. Sora gulped at the water with a desperation that made Riku wince.

"Easy, slowly, or you'll get sick." Wakka said quietly.

Getting sick was really the least of Sora's problems at the moment, but it sure wouldn't improve their situation any. Riku took up the canteen, tightening the cap and replacing it to his belt as well. "All right, we need to get moving. You got him?"

Wakka nodded curtly as Riku retrieved the flashlight. "I got him."

Riku cast a disgusted glance over the bloodied torture instruments. He was tempted to burn this whole place to the ground, but that wasn't a priority; it was burned into all their minds already.

Wakka balanced Sora across one leg, sliding one arm under his knees and affirming his arm around Sora's shoulders. Gathering the body in his arms, Wakka stood slowly, situating Sora against his chest. The long limbs dangled haplessly and Sora's head flopped into the crook of Wakka's neck. Sora looked so impossibly young and old and small and adult and just so…broken, all at once.

Riku choked silently and cleared his throat, "Let's go."

He led the way out into the hall, sweeping across the corridor with the light's beam. Wakka followed after him. The radio crackled again and Riku jerked it up to his face.

"Tifa, where are you? We found Sora and I'm pretty sure—" Riku started.

"Don't worry, we got the bitch." Tifa sounded like she was seething.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief, "And Kairi?"

"She'll survive. Is Sora alive?"

"Worse for wear, but he'll make it. Did you take her out?" Riku asked.

"She's out. I've got control now." Tifa said.

As soon as she said it, the dark, dank dungeon corridor began to morph. Wakka swore and Riku turned around. The ceiling soared upward on bright, crystalline walls, replacing the grimy, concrete bricks from before. The torches drew together to form massive chandeliers, illuminating the now plush corridor. The scuddy floor rippled and rolled into a moving carpet, pulling the boys forward down the hall. At the end of the hall, Riku could see the old, wooden door leading out to the Secret Place.

"Now, this is more like it." Wakka said.

Riku turned off his now unnecessary flash light and squinted down the suddenly bright corridor. Tifa and Kairi were just climbing out of the adjacent hallway, heading up and out of the cave. Riku saw the limp body draped across Tifa's shoulders and only wished she was alive so Riku could kill her himself.

**..:--X--:..**

As they had made their way out of the dark dungeon chamber, the unconscious shapeshifter over Tifa's shoulders, Kairi had watched the walls fade. Everything was suddenly bright and clean and crystalline inside the heart of her home world. It was startling.

As they walked, Tifa had explained that since Ansem's wife was no longer mentally in charge of the realm, Tifa could take control of how it appeared. Needless to say, Kairi liked Tifa's rendition of Destiny Islands' heart better than the previous one.

Just as they reached the exit that spilled out into the Secret Place, Kairi glanced down the main hallway and saw Riku and Wakka, and in Wakka's arms was—

"Sora!" She cried out, turning and bolting down the hall to the boys.

Riku smiled tiredly, arm still bound to his chest, sooty and bloody now. "Tifa, let me have that blanket you brought."

Tifa kept one hand over the limp body and wrestled a blue blanket out of her duffle. "Is that an order, Mr. Macho?" She tossed it to him.

Riku smirked and unfolded the blanket. "No, more like a friendly request."

"Good, because I still have to kick your ass for earlier." Her gruff tone didn't cover up the concern in her eyes as she looked past Riku to the unconscious body in Wakka's arms.

Kairi reached them. "Oh, oh, oh, Sora."

He was all blood and shredded clothes. She couldn't see any wounds or bruises or broken bones. In fact, she couldn't see anything wrong with him, except that there was so much blood. He didn't respond as she ghosted her fingers across his neck, just checking to feel that desperate pulse and the weak breathing.

"He's okay, just unconscious." Wakka explained.

Riku gently moved Kairi aside, laying the blanket out over Sora's trembling body. Sora stirred and jerked at the contact, his face drawing tense as best he could at that point.

"What's wrong with him?" Kairi asked, moving forward.

"Kairi, don't—" Riku tried to hold her back.

Kairi would have none of that.

She shoved Riku aside to get a better look at Sora, "Sora? It's me. It's Kairi." When he still didn't respond, she grasped his arm. "Wake up."

Sora jerked, wrenching violently from Kairi's hold with a strength no one thought he still possessed. He began mumbling incoherently and struggling feebly.

"N-no—don't—this—let—Kai—not—Kai—No—" He managed deliriously.

"Kairi, get out of the way." Riku harshly gripped Kairi's arm and pulled her away.

Tifa swept into the vacated space and rested her palm across Sora's squinted eyes. "Sleep." She commanded. The Sleep Spell made her hand glow blue for a moment, and then Sora relaxed, limbs once more akimbo and his head falling back on Wakka's arm.

"W-What was that?" Kairi asked, looking over Riku's shoulder.

Wakka looked from Sora, to Tifa, to Kairi and Riku, and back to Tifa. A muscle in his jaw flexed convulsively and he narrowed his eyes. "Let's get out of here first and figure this all out later, ya?"

Tifa nodded, flashing a dangerous look at Riku and Kairi before herding Wakka and his precious cargo to the wooden door. Kairi bit her lip and looked to Riku.

"Why did he—What was—" She stammered.

Riku looked uncertain and frowned, averting his eyes, "Wakka's right. Let's figure this out later."

Kairi mouthed soundlessly and followed after Riku, being the last one to leave the realm of the heart of Destiny Islands. Riku and Tifa seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, after which Tifa gestured to Kairi.

"Come on. Our Gummi is just outside." She coaxed.

Kairi looked to Riku, who summoned Way to the Dawn, pushing the old wooden door closed. The door swung on its ancient hinges, slamming into the rocks with a thud of finality. As soon as the latch clicked, Riku swung his Keyblade around and unleashed a short burst of light from the blade's tip to the door. The keyhole locked, the clasp hitched, and the door faded to its previously worn shade.

Riku released Way to the Dawn and as it disappeared, he turned and ushered Kairi after Tifa, who was ushering Wakka through the tunnel and out into the moonlit night on the beach. The small Gummi was planted brazenly on the flattest part of beach by the paopu island, patiently waiting for them. Ahead of them, Tifa slid open the hatch door and climbed up into it, unceremoniously dumping the shapeshifter on the floor and kicking her into the corner.

Wakka lifted Sora up into the Gummi and Tifa pulled him the rest of the way in. Kairi approached slowly, trepidly, afraid of causing Sora to start fitting again. Riku put a hand comfortingly on her back and looked to Wakka and Tifa.

"Get Sora to the hospital. I'm gonna get the _Tulpa_ back to the port." Riku stated.

"Huh uh." Wakka shook his head, "No way can you manage that boat by yourself with a bum arm. I'll take the boat back. You could never sail worth a damn anyway, big shot."

Riku hesitated, and then clapped Wakka on the shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"Get going, ya?" Wakka waved them off, turning and jogging toward the rowboat on the beach.

Tifa gunned the Gummi's engines and Riku all but bodily lifted Kairi into the ship, sliding the door closed and kneeling as the Gummi lifted from the shore and shot off toward the main island. Tifa was flying. Riku had no say in that matter apparently, so he busied himself with tying the shapeshifter securely to the walls of the Gummi. From the look of her, she wasn't going to be waking and struggling any time soon.

Kairi pressed her back against the opposite wall. Every instinct she had was screaming at her to stay by Sora's side, hold his hand, speak soothing words to him and just be there to keep an eye on him. But the way he'd reacted to her voice had hurt. He had been scared. He had been terrified of her.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she didn't ignore or acknowledge that Riku didn't meet her eyes as he knelt down beside Sora, making sure he was lying flat and still breathing, still alive, heart still beating. He took up position between Sora and Kairi, blocking her from view should Sora open his eyes.

It pained Kairi to know that seeing her would cause Sora distress.

The flight was short and surprisingly smooth. Tifa lowered the Gummi like a professional in the slow and mostly vacant parking lot of the Destiny Islands Hospital Emergency Center. No one seemed to notice the flying vehicle the size of a minivan lowering itself into the parking lot. Sora was semi-conscious as the engines quieted, rolling his head to the side and mumbling.

"Hey." Riku leaned over him, keeping in his friend's range of vision as best he could, "Hey, you with me, man? You're okay. You're safe. We got you out."

Sora's eyes widened, his pupils dilated and uneven, as they found Riku's face and glued to him. He moved his arms and legs, probably trying to sit up, but Riku caught one of his twitching wrists and held him still.

"Ah, ah, no, just stay still. We're at the hospital now. You'll be right as rain soon, so just try to relax." He soothed in a surprisingly calming voice.

Tifa appeared from the cockpit and dropped on Sora's other side. "I'll take him in."

"No, I want—" Riku started.

"I don't care what you want. You can't support him in there with a busted shoulder, and unless Kairi magically gained some muscle in the last ten minutes, she can't either. I'll take him in; you are free to follow." Tifa cut in, carefully pulling Sora into an upright sitting position.

Sora dropped his head on her shoulder, sheepishly fighting to hold himself up on shaky arms. "I—m'okay. I—I can w-walk."

"Uh huh. I'll believe that when I see it." Tifa quipped, then softened her tone. "Come on."

Kairi scooted back against the wall of the cockpit as Tifa and Riku helped Sora move to the edge of the Gummi and lower himself down to the pavement of the parking lot. He swayed and leaned heavily against Tifa, who pulled one of his arms over her shoulder, but did not attempt to carry him. Sora wouldn't have wanted to be carried now that he was conscious. He was probably going to give them all an earful later about being carried at all. But at least he'd be able to argue; it was better than being dead.

Tifa and Sora had nearly limped to the door when Kairi climbed down from the Gummi. She took two steps before Riku grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Riku." Kairi wriggled her arm, but his grip was stronger than she was.

"Kairi, let's just—"

"No! Let me go, I want to make sure he's okay."

"He'll be fine. Now just isn't a great time."

"Why? Because he's scared of me? Why is he afraid of me, Riku?" Kairi demanded, angry and hurt tears welling in her eyes.

Riku winced and pulled her close, "I don't know." He put his arm around her, "It'll be okay."

Kairi buried her face in his chest to muffle her tears, because what right did she have to cry now?


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This five-shot is mine. Oh and in hindsight, I don't own the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Here we are, the final part. This chapter had me banging my head against the wall. I am rarely satisfied with anything I write, but I hope you readers enjoy it. Constructive feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you all have enjoyed reading this thing!**

**..:--X--:..**

Sora woke up three days after being admitted. He'd managed to stumble into the ER mostly on his own steam, hardly knowing where he was or who he was with or why he hurt so badly, but he knew his name, and that had been enough for the ER staff.

Waking up was a bitch.

Sora knew immediately from the low voices and smell of antiseptic that he was in a hospital. He opened his eyes to see a morphine pump and an IV line dripping into a tube in his hand. After that he registered the white walls, pristine tiled floors and ceiling, and the soft mumble of voices out in the hallway. He could hear the incessant beeping of a heart monitor and frowned. Had he been that bad off that they were monitoring him this closely?

Man, he was thirsty.

As his vision slowly adjusted to the lighting and the fuzzy edges sharpened, he wiggled all of his fingers and toes, found them all to be cooperative, and rolled his shoulders against the pillow under his head. His body felt sore, but no chunks of him were missing and there was no immediate pain, so he cut his losses and went back to scanning the room.

It looked like a standard private hospital room of Destiny Islands Memorial Hospital. There was a mass of balloons, cards, and—oh jeez—flowers accumulating on a table by the window. Upon further recon of the room, he spotted Wakka, sitting in the most uncomfortable looking position imagined, mouth hanging open, dead asleep.

Sora smiled and lifted his IV-less hand to rub the bridge of his nose. Movement near the door caught his eye and he turned his head to see Riku stroll in, arm in a sling, coffee in hand. The older boy's eyes bugged when he saw Sora looking back at him and he nearly dropped his steaming coffee.

"Hey." Riku started, glancing around and muttering to a passing nurse. He continued into the room and over to the bed side. "How long you been aware?"

Sora swallowed and tested his throat, "Just…a few minutes."

The nurse Riku had caught walked in with a chart. "Good afternoon, sleepy head. We were wondering when you'd rejoin the land of the living." She kept her voice low so as not to disturb Wakka.

Riku waved her off, "Nah, don't bother. He wanted me to wake him up when Sora came around." Without preamble he leaned out and cuffed Wakka on the arm. "Oy, dude, smell the coffee!"

Wakka jerked into awareness and nearly slid from the chair to the floor. "Wha—whossaid—"

Riku chuckled as the nurse glanced over Sora's chart and at the monitors by the bed. "Do you feel any pain or discomfort at all, honey?" She asked.

Sora shook his head slowly, eying the morphine pump. "Nah, you got me on the good stuff."

"Sora! Hey, good to see the baby blues, ya?" Wakka said, re-orienting himself.

"H-hey, Wakka." Sora managed. His throat felt like sandpaper and his tongue felt too large for his mouth. "C-can I have some…water?"

Riku jumped into action, snatching up a paper cup from the bedside table and filling it with water from a nearby pitcher. "Sure, yeah, here."

Sora took the cup and held it for himself, but he didn't argue when Riku kept a steadying hand at his wrist as he drank. There seemed to not be enough water to quench his thirst, but Riku didn't refill the cup when Sora handed it back. The nurse took Sora's vitals and soon left them alone, with instructions to push some button or other if she was needed.

"Where…is everybody?" Sora asked.

Riku perched on the end of the mattress, since Wakka was still stretching drearily in the plastic chair. Riku rolled his neck, "Tifa's talking to the doctors, getting clearance for the Alliance. Since, you know, no one believes any of that stuff happened. The war is still going on, so the sooner we get you healed up, the better. Don't strain yourself though. I'm enough Keybearer to handle both our jobs until you're back on your feet."

Sora shifted, "You're a jerk."

Riku shrugged with a grin, "It happens. Anyway, Wakka's here, obviously, and Selphie and Tidus are coming over in a bit to bug you, so be nice."

"Kairi?" Sora asked, hating how timid and frail he sounded.

Riku paused a beat, "She's…She's here. She's been here since you were admitted three days ago. They had to keep you sedated, and you were badly dehydrated and blood loss and all that jazz. It was pretty touch and go for a while."

"She's okay?" Sora didn't follow Riku's tangent.

Wakka propped his elbows on his thighs. "You gave us all a good scare, ya? Kairi especially."

"What?" Sora looked from Wakka to Riku, "Why?"

Riku shook his head, "We don't have to go through this right now. You need to rest, relax, check out some hot nurses. You can worry about financing all our therapy later."

Sora glared at him, "What's wrong with Kairi?"

Riku gave Sora a measured look, "What do you remember? About…what happened?"

Sora squinted, trying to think. "I remember…" He remembered the sound of his bones breaking, the smell of dust, sweat, and blood, and he could hear her voice. "I remember Kairi…only it wasn't Kairi. She—it—Some woman—connected to Ansem—She—she changed." He looked at Riku and Wakka. "What're you not telling me?"

"The woman who kidnapped and tortured you was Ansem the Wise's wife, Heartless-worshiper extraordinaire." Wakka explained, seeing as Riku was suddenly tongue-tied. "She was a shapeshifter too, and our guess is she used Kairi's form to torture you."

It all came back in a flood of images and Sora drew several sharp intakes of breath, the beeping to his right speeding up with his pulse.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that." Wakka said, leaning forward. "That's all over now."

Something caught in Sora's mind. "You said she WAS a shapeshifter. Where is she now?"

Riku swallowed, "The Allied Morgue in Radiant Garden. She tried to trick Tifa and Kairi and the girls figured out her game. Tifa took her out, and she let her temper get the best of her."

Sora's eyes widened. "Tifa killed her? On purpose?"

Riku opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to think better of it and dropped his voice, "I prefer to think she took justice into her own hands."

Sora blinked at Riku's unreadable expression, and looked to Wakka. "That still doesn't explain why Kairi's messed up. Where is she?"

"She's probably out in the lobby or getting caffeinated." Wakka answered. "She wanted to be here with you while you were recovering, but you reacted badly every time she was around you. When she talked, when she touched you, even when she was just in the same room as you, you would start freaking out and panicking. It messed her up, dude."

Sora dropped his gaze, "I didn't mean—"

"She knows." Riku cut him off. "And don't even try to apologize. It's not your fault. You should be focusing on getting better." He stood when Sora opened his mouth to argue. "I'll go find her and tell her you're awake."

Sora relaxed slightly, "Thanks, man."

Riku smirked and gave Sora's shoulder a light squeeze before turning and leaving, nearly getting run over by Tidus and Selphie as the two barreled in.

"Oh, sorry, Riku." Selphie had the decency to throw over her shoulder.

Sora saw Riku shake his head at them and disappear down the hall. Then his vision was obscured by Selphie and Tidus ambushing him.

"Hey, man, how're you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"You look like crap!"

"—thought you were in a coma!"

"—was sure you were a goner!"

"Whoa, whoa." Wakka grabbed them both by the scruff of the necks, dragging them out of Sora's face. "Let the man have some air, ya?"

Sora smiled but resisted laughing. He wasn't willing to test the soreness of his body that much yet. "Hey, guys. It's good to see you too."

"So you really got ninja'ed by some psycho chick?" Tidus pressed.

Selphie's eyes were wide and sympathetic, "Wakka told us the whole thing. It sounds awful."

Sora peeked under Tidus's arm to glare at Wakka, who suddenly appeared very interested in the corner of the bedside table. "Oh?" Sora questioned.

Selphie nodded, "I can't believe they just let some crazy woman escape the institution and go after you like that. Local police scoured the warehouse where you were behind held hostage, but—"

"Nada." Tidus flopped against the side of the bed.

Sora looked over at Wakka again. Wakka lifted one shoulder and raised his eyebrows at him. He smiled his thanks and let Tidus and Selphie ramble on about daring rescues.

**..:--X--:..**

Kairi sat on the front steps of the hospital, hot chocolate long cold in her hands. It was a few hours before dusk, and the sun was at that awkward point in the sky where it was just beginning to get dark, but it was light enough to see.

Two lone tear tracks traced paths down her cheeks. They were just beginning to dry, making her skin feel tight and filmy, but she didn't bother to wipe at them. The action would acknowledge that she'd been crying, and she inwardly scolded herself for that. So, Sora was a little traumatized. He'd been TORTURED; he was expected to be a little messed up.

That…that bitch had used Kairi's face to do it, though. Now, she couldn't even comfort her friend. Sora had been injured and sick and weak and he had…he had gotten violent just to get away from her. Sure, that hurt, but what right did she have to sulk off and cry about it? She couldn't even begin to imagine what that woman had done to Sora.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Kairi started slightly as Riku walked up behind her on the steps. She wiped at her face this time, clearing the evidence in the guise of pulling her hair out of her eyes. "Hey." She muttered, hating how her voice had a rasp to it.

Riku paused and then she saw him sit down beside her out of the corner of her eye. For a moment, they just sat there, staring across the street to the little bookstore.

"He's awake." Riku finally said.

She nodded slowly, running one finger around the rim of her cup of hot chocolate. "That's good. How—How is he?"

"He was a little disoriented at first, but he's coming around." He answered casually.

How did he do that? Throughout all of this, Kairi had barely seen any uncontrollable emotion from him. His best friend had been tortured, had nearly died, and he's out here sitting with her, staring at a bookstore. He had to be the most well adjusted person out of the group. It almost irritated her.

"I…I saw Tidus and Selphie head in." She attempted an air of nonchalance and failed.

Riku leaned back on the steps, "Yeah. Sora's probably begging for more morphine as we speak." He chuckled once, quietly, and glanced at her. "He asked about you."

Kairi hunched her shoulders, talking to Riku's knee. "He did?"

"He was worried about where you were, asked if you were okay."

"He doesn't want to see me." It was a statement.

Riku paused and exhaled. "I don't blame him."

Kairi looked up and turned to him sharply, "What?"

Riku blinked owlishly at her, opening his palms toward her. "The guy was tortured for three days by some psycho wearing your face. He's connecting you to her. It's not personal—"

"Of course it's personal!" Kairi faced him completely. "She—The way he reacted when I touched him—Riku, I can't even go visit him in the hospital!"

"When he was delirious." Riku added. "Clearly, when he's lucid, he knows you're not going to dish out the pain or anything."

Kairi pursed her lips and faced the street again, "You suck at comforting."

Riku made an exasperated noise, "He wants to see you."

"Did he say that?"

"What?"

"Did he actually say he wanted to see me?" She glanced at him.

He flexed his jaw. "Not in so many words."

Kairi swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting her voice to hold words. Riku didn't press her, and a comfortable silence settled between them, stretching for several minutes. Kairi absently took a sip of her chilled hot chocolate, grimaced, and wordlessly tipped the cup over, pouring the brown remains into the Yucca plant by the steps.

"It's gonna be okay, though." Riku started. "They're releasing him tomorrow, and Tifa contacted the Alliance and got Sora a week off for 'psychological evaluation' because of the whole torture thing. He's fine, you're fine, I'm fine: we're all fine. This was just a—"

"You don't have to do this." Kairi interrupted.

"Huh?"

"This whole sooth-my-aching-soul thing. You're not very good and I'm letting you off the hook." Kairi said without looking at him.

"Oh, good." Riku relaxed, sitting up and propping his elbows on his knees. "So you wanna go see him?"

Kairi inhaled and looked at Riku. "I don't know—If he starts freaking out on me again, I—I don't think I can handle that right now."

Riku pulled an undecipherable face and watched her shiver in the pre-dusk chill. "I guess the chivalrous thing to do would be to give you my jacket, but seeing as I have no jacket…" He offered his coffee.

She waved a hand, "Chivalry noted, but no thanks."

"It'll make you feel better. I promise."

He looked so earnest about it; Kairi took the cup and was immediately relieved by the warmth that seeped from the beverage, through the paper cup and into her hands. Standing up slowly, she took a sip and nearly spit it out all over him.

"Oh, guh, what is that? I thought it was coffee!" She sputtered.

Riku stood up now too, "It is coffee. I just added a special ingredient."

Kairi wiped her mouth, "What, carbonated wood?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Nah, whiskey."

Kairi looked at him incredulously, "Alcohol?"

Riku gave her a flat look before pointing at her, "Had your heart ripped out," He pointed to himself, "Was Maleficent's bitch. I think we earned a drink or two."

Kairi eyed him warily before taking another test sip. Now that she was expecting it, it wasn't—no, yeah, it was still bad…like drinking fire. Coughing, she handed the cup back to him. "No thanks, I'll take my misery over that stuff."

Riku took the cup, shrugged, and took a long pull from the drink. "Suit yourself."

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she turned toward the front doors of the hospital. "Besides," She commented off handedly, "I can't let you get me drunk and take advantage of me."

Riku snorted, "I could never be that lucky."

She punched him in the arm and he took it, laughing at her. It was a cheap shot, but admittedly she did feel better now, a little lighter anyway.

"This is just a temporary kink." Riku said, holding the door for her as they walked into the lobby. "Give him a little time and soon he'll be back to driving you insane."

They passed Tifa in the lobby. Her face was drawn and her mouth was a flat, thin line as she held a heated discussion with the medical officials. She was probably trying to smooth things out so the DIPD didn't get overly involved in Allied affairs. She caught Kairi's eye as she passed, but didn't acknowledge her. Kairi didn't take offense; her mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Tifa looks different." Kairi muttered as they reached the elevator.

Riku pressed the button on the elevator panel and glanced over at the lieutenant. "Yeah, the bozo-officials around here think they have more authority than the Alliance. Too bad evil-psycho shapeshifters are a tad out of their jurisdiction." Riku snorted.

Kairi cast a weary glance over to Tifa again. "What happened? To Ansem's wife?"

Riku canted his head to the side as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "She died."

They walked into the empty chamber of the elevator. The doors slid closed and the mechanism chugged as it began to ascend the shaft.

"No, I mean, I knew that, but—how? She was alive when Tifa put her in the Gummi."

Riku cleared his throat and watched the arrow turn from floor to floor as they ascended. "Ever heard of 'just desserts'?"

Kairi paused and raised questioning eyes. "Yes."

Riku looked at her without turning his head, "Well, she got her just desserts."

Kairi's eyes widened, "You killed her?"

Riku laughed, "No. I wish I had, but I didn't kill her."

"Then who? Tifa?" Kairi pressed.

"Kairi," Riku started. "I'm not saying it's right, but—"

"But you're not going to do anything about it?"

"What would you have me do? You've never been in a battle, Kairi, and thank God for that, but until you have, you can't understand the true essence of protecting those who watch your back."

Kairi frowned and turned back to face the doors. They didn't speak further on the subject. Instead, she braced herself for the bad reaction she knew was waiting for her in Sora's room.

**..:--X--:..**

Tifa pulled some strings, called in some favors, and muttered a few threats, and the next day Sora was released from the hospital and freed from Allied duty for two weeks. Tifa returned to Radiant Garden to calm the beasts in the office, but Riku stayed on Destiny Islands with Sora. Hell, they deserved at least two weeks vacation.

One week after his release, Sora was coaxed out of the apartment by Tidus and Riku for some 'relaxation recreation' as Tidus put it. This must have been Tidus-speak for a trip to the bar. They were meeting the girls there, and Wakka was working, so maybe they could weasel a free drink or six out of him…at his expense of course.

"I really don't think getting drunk is in the recovery manual." Sora prompted, after nearly being bodily dragged into Tidus's green truck.

"What, are you on the 12-step guide to recovery after capture by homicidal psycho women?" Tidus jabbed, nudging Sora in the ribs.

Riku snorted and cast Sora a brief look in the mirror. "He has a point."

Sora grinned and shook his head, "Whatever, but if I wake up in the yard with no pants and a bucket of chicken again, you two are gonna get it."

"Hey, that was not our fault." Tidus pointed out, pulling out into the evening traffic.

"Are we to blame for you not being able to hold your liquor?" Riku added innocently.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "I was 18, and you said it was soda."

"It was soda…What, you don't like a little soda with your vodka?" Tidus laughed.

"I hate you both." Sora muttered with a grin.

They had soon pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Selphie's car was already there, and Sora could see the girls at the bar, no doubt badgering Wakka already. They all climbed out of Tidus's truck and headed inside. The bar was pretty crowded for a Tuesday night, and Tidus had to remind both Sora and Riku that the local community college had just had graduation…hence the bacchanalian fiesta going on inside.

"Guys! Hey, over here!" Selphie was waving at them through the crowd.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world_."

"Oh God…" Tidus groaned, grabbing a hold of Sora's arm dramatically. "This song…"

"What?" Sora looked around. "You don't like it?"

Tidus looked at him painfully, "If you had boobs, you'd be a woman." He groaned, "Albeit, an ugly one, but still…" He let go of Sora and turned left.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, smirking.

"To blow up a jukebox." Tidus said over his shoulder, disappearing into the crowd.

Sora cast Riku a questioning look. They both shrugged and began to weave through the crowd, finally reaching the bar where Selphie was already downing shots and Kairi was talking to—

"Shit." Riku ducked to Sora's other side, using him as a shield.

"Wakka, hook us up with some sauce!" Selphie slapped the counter top.

Wakka looked sourly at her and reached under the bar, pulling out two more beers. Kairi turned from talking to the girl next to her and smiled timidly. As much as he was glad to see her, Sora couldn't stop the shock of momentary fear that rushed up his spine, spreading cold at the base of his skull. Fortunately, after the initial startling, Sora recovered immediately and smiled back.

"Hey, good to see you." He spoke first.

Kairi held herself tentatively. "You too."

Selphie leaned over, hooking one arm around Sora's neck, "Me three."

Sora patted Selphie on the shoulder, sitting her back up on her stool. "Yeah, and…Kelly, is that you?"

On Kairi's other side, Selphie's friend Kelly leaned around the girl. "Hey, Sora. Long time no see." She squinted and tilted her head, "Is that Riku behind you?"

Riku straightened immediately, "Hm? Oh, hey, Kelly, didn't, uh, didn't see you there."

"Were you hiding?" Kelly propped one elbow on the table.

"Uh, er, what? No! Why—why would I—" Riku stammered.

Kelly snorted and turned to yell at Wakka. As soon as she turned, Riku grabbed Selphie's elbow.

"What is she doing here?" He hissed.

Selphie hiccupped, "I told her we were all getting together. It would have been rude not to invite her."

Riku grimaced and snatched his beer. "Wonderful."

Sora chuckled at him and drank from his own bottle. "So, Wakka, how's the employed life treating you?"

Wakka smiled sarcastically. "I'll give you that freebie, but only because you just got out of the hospital, ya?"

Sora nodded seriously, "Of course."

"So," Kairi set her drink down. "How does the day find you boys?"

Sora slid onto a stool on Selphie's other side. "Not bad. A lot better in a few more beers."

"You're paying for your own, ya!" Wakka barked from the other end of the bar.

Riku shook his head and looked around. "Oh, look, the triumphant return."

They all swiveled around to find Tidus sauntering back over to them, looking for all the world like a king returned from the crusades. He offered only a goofy grin as he hopped up onto Kairi's lap.

"And how are you guys?" He said, throwing an arm around Selphie and Kairi's shoulders.

Selphie wriggled out from under him. "Don't tell me you're drunk already."

"Nah, he finally went to tell off that girl by the juke box." Riku explained.

"_Girls just wanna have fun. They just wanna,.. They just wanna...._"

Kelly looked around, "Is that his victory song?"

Sora folded his arms. "Tidus, man, what happened?"

Tidus smirked and held up his hand. From the ball of his thumb to his wrist was scrawled a phone number in black ink. "Am I the man or what?"

Kairi shifted. "Get off me."

Tidus stumbled back to his feet and flashed them all a smug look.

"I thought," Riku started, "that you went over there to chew her out, and now you have her number?"

Tidus's smile faltered and he blinked, as realization dawned, "What?" He lifted his hands, "Oh shut up, did you see her? She's hot, and she has this little tattoo right between her—"

"And that's enough from the peanut gallery." Selphie handed him a beer.

"So, Sora," Kelly leaned over again, "When do you and Riku have to get back to, ahem, work?"

Riku leaned around Sora, "Tomorrow. We have to leave tomorrow. Bummer right?"

Sora frowned and turned, "What're you talking about? We're here for at least another week." He reached around and grabbed Riku by the neck, "And what better way to spend it than with all of you guys?" He said pointedly to Kelly.

Riku laughed awkwardly and clapped a hand to Sora's chest, "Oh yeah, right, ahaha—I'm gonna kill you." He hissed through a smile.

Sora handed him a beer, "Drink up, buddy."

"What the Hell, dude?" Riku took the beer, "I freakin' rescued you and this is how you repay me?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Kairi added, crossing her legs and sliding Riku a sly look.

Riku dropped his hands to his sides, "Attacked on all sides."

"Well, that'll teach you to try and get me drunk." Kairi said smartly.

Sora looked to Riku and raised one quizzical eyebrow.

Riku lifted his shoulders, "What? No!"

Tidus smacked him on the back, "Way to go, dude, about time you made a pass at her!"

"What?" Kairi quipped.

"Nothing." Riku gripped Tidus's arm hard, "He's just being an idiot."

Tidus jerked his arm free. "Watch it, don't damage the digits!" He waved his hand.

Selphie rolled her eyes, snatched his hand, and licked it from his wrist to his fingers.

"Ah!" He pulled away from her, "Selphie, that's gross." He wiped his hand once down the thigh of his pants before immediately pulling his hand back up, "What? NO!" He cried at the slurred ink.

Sora laughed and tipped his beer to Selphie. "Nice."

The evening stretched into the night and eventually the yawning hours of midnight. Sora, for the most part, sat back and just enjoyed his friends' company. Every so often, he'd look over at Kairi and swallow convulsively, but Riku seemed to do the same thing, so he guessed it wasn't too noticeable.

By the time the bar closed and Tidus had long passed out, Selphie took Kelly home, and Wakka kicked the rest of them out. They tossed Tidus into the bed of his truck and Kairi drove all their drunk asses home. The night had gone so well, that when Kairi turned on the radio, they all even sang along.

"_They just wanna...They just wanna...When the working day is done..._"


End file.
